


Stronger than your darkness

by auroradesu



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradesu/pseuds/auroradesu
Summary: Moxie is still on winter break at his family home and Yule has arrived. While waiting for some familiar friends, (and love(?) interest) to arrive, Moxie snaps in anger at a cousin who wanted to know when a family member would be returning.  In his anger and frustration at being reminded of the final exams and the family member, his teammate, who would not be arriving, Moxie runs into the woods.
Collections: Moxie Hydrangea





	Stronger than your darkness

He ran. Moxie ran and ran as fast as he could. His chest and cheeks burned from the cold winter air. He knew these woods but he did not know where he was going. He wanted to escape the memories. In silence they could become loud but in silence he could also become louder.

"STOP HAUNTING ME," he sobbed as he stopped in a clearing. He huffed, taking in cold air as he tried to catch his breath. His hands trembling, not from the cold but from his own nerves. His whole body trembled as he tried to calm down. He covered his ears with a groan. He could hear Marlo's laugh. The beating of that heart as it took Poppy. The screams of his friends over and over. "STOP! STOP IT!" His pleas were hisses as he shook his head. Tears rolled from his cheeks and he stomped his foot. He stomped again and again and again and again. He screamed and continued to stomp and kick up snow around him. When was the last time he had a childish tantrum like this? He couldn't remember but god it felt good. 

"I AM STRONGER THAN YOU DARKNESS!" He yelled into the night. His hands balled in fists at his sides and feet planted firm on the ground as if he were expecting it to attack him. "I am strong.." he repeated as he took slow deep breaths. "I can carry the weight this world puts on me. I will carry it because I am not alone. I am a Hydrangea and we aren't one flower that blossoms on a stem, we are many. We are strong and we uphold and protect each other." He opened his arms as if to taunt or welcome whatever he was talking to. "I am a cry baby and I want to be spoiled. I am brave and want to be a hero to someone. No matter how small or how large I want to help everyone!"

He brought his hands over his heart as he looked to the dark sky. "I don't want to keep feeling this pain and anguish but these feelings remind me why I keep fighting. I don't want others to feel this pain. I will keep becoming stronger to fight you darkness. You won't hurt any of the hearts I touch because I am a Hydrangea and I am stronger than you."

The small tiefling rubbed his eyes and took another long deep breath. He felt lighter than when he first ran into these woods so he turned heel and began his quiet walk back toward his home.


End file.
